The power of a Daisy
by Blitzdreamer
Summary: How can a daisy change one's life? The question is,who's life is the daisy changing? 1st chap.is dedicated to the girls(Kagome,Sango&Rin).(updated) Chapter 2: dedicated to the guys(Sess,Inu,Miroku)
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone! I really hope you are all enjoying my stories. I really want to thank everyone for all their reviews; they mean the world to me. When I wrote this story, I didn't know exactly who I wanted it to be. So I will let the reader decide. It can be Kagome, Rin and even Sango. Hope you enjoy, and next chapter will be from the boys - I know some who will love that.

As always, I do not, with great sadness, own Inuyasha.... Maybe in my next life :D

* * *

**The Power of the Daisy**

****

It's a beautiful summer day in Feudal Japan. Yet a young woman is left all alone, all her companions left her. She looks up at the bright blue sky admiring its beauty. Birds flew over her head and she couldn't help but wish she could become one with them. How she wish she could fly, wished she could have wings. Still, her feet were planted on the hard ground. She wished she could escape all the death, all the sadness. Sometimes, she thinks that all this is but a dream, that she will wake up and see all her loved ones hovering over her. She can't help but feel that her life might end, sooner then she wished possible. She hoped that she could die an old lady. She would have children and grandchildren to spoil and play with. Even though today is a beautiful day, she can't see that far away in her future. She sees dark clouds forming, something bad will happen, and it will happen soon. Her companions will come to get her soon; they will tell her that they have to go. Naraku will be around the corner. Untold trials await and she wonders if she is strong enough, she wonders if she will survive. She takes a deep breath trying to cleanse all her negative feelings. She should think about happy things. This day was made to be enjoyed, not to dwell on problems and "what if's".

She slowly played with the soft green grass as she notices a beautiful daisy. She always admired the flower, the simplicity it held. She wished life could be simple. She wished she could know what she is feeling, all her emotions seems so knotted. She slowly picked up the daisy and inspected it closer; she smelled its calming scent. As she caressed its soft petals, she remembered a game that she played not so long ago. It was a game girls played to know if the man they cared for loved them or not. It is a silly game she told herself, yet she needed hope, she needed to have something to look forward to. She picked off petal after petal as she whispered to herself:"he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not... he, he loves me! Sudden joy filled her heart. Even though it was a silly game, she told herself, she looked up at the bright blue sky and smiled. There was hope for her after all.

She slowly dusted herself off while holding the heart of the daisy to her heart. Her heart screamed of joy as she believed that he really loved her. A small smile appeared on her soft face.

"... We are ready to leave!" she turned around to see him. Even though his voice held no specific emotion at all she locked eyes with him and saw something, something she couldn't define. She didn't know what the future held and part of her didn't want to know. What she wanted to think about was today. Today was the day that she found hope. She slowly walked towards him and together they continued their journey. They were ready to face their future, side by side.

The end

* * *

Its short but I find it sweet no? Don't you see that this may be the pure Kagome... or maybe it's the strong Sango... better yet it can be sweet innocent Rin. I leave it to you all to decide. So get ready for part 2 where it's the boys turn to find out the power of a daisy.

B


	2. Part 2 : the guys point of view

Hello! this is part 2, for the guys

Note to the readers:

Ihonestly had difficulty on this one. Its was a bit hard to try and make it so this could be Sess or Miroku or Inuyasha.

Love is sometimes a hard thing to feel and sometimes people dont know how to act when they feel it. This is howI wrote this piece. Its about all the thoughts that pass through the guys' head. It may sound confusing, but thats how these guys are :P This isn't one of my great works, just an idea that passed through my head. There are a lot of metaphors so hopefully you'll understand

thanx!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

* * *

The power of the daisy

Part 2

It was a cold and chilly summer night. His companions rested for the night. Tomorrow will be a hard day. He sensed danger approaching, he knew that Naraku was close. He closed his eyes imagining the possible horror that awaits them. Sacrifices will be made; perhaps even his life. It was times like this that he wondered about his life. Has he made a difference? Will he be remembered?

The cold air caressed his skin yet he doesn't let it affect him. He slowly watches the fire, his companions cuddled around it while he was a small distance away; alone. Part of him missed being alone. It was easier then. No cares in the world, freedom, and the chance of not being hurt. His companions changed that, they affected him, changed him. His cold heart started to melt; he began to feel things he never did before. He knew now that it was because of _her_.

He tried to push her away, to not let her claim his withered cold heart but she sneaked through his defenses. Was it by her words? Her actions? Her sweet shy smile? His eyes slowly focused on her. He watched as she breathed; how she slept. He tried to convince himself that he didn't care about her. Oh how his fingers ached to touch her!

She will stand by him in the final battle, he knows that. Part of him wants to take her away from the violence, away from death. But he just can't! He wants her beside him, he needs her beside him. He knows that time with her might be short; she may get hurt, or even die. His eyes squeezed shut at the thought. He'll protect her, even with his life if the need arose.

He opened his eyes to look at her again, to memorize everything about her. If he was to die, he wanted to have an image of her in his head. As he watched her, he noticed that she had a bouquet of flowers next to her. He rose, with no sounds at all, as he approached her. Carefully, not to wake her, he took a flower from the bouquet and inspected it. It was a daisy. Beautiful and sweet to the eye, he became mesmerized as he touched the petals; wondering if her skin would be as soft. If she were to wake up and see his eyes, she would see the depth of his feelings he tries so hard to not show.

He slowly made his way back to where he was, away from her, away from the bright fire and back to his dark spot, alone. The sun will rise soon, and they would have to continue on their journey. Maybe he should tell her, tell them all how he feels. But as the thought arose, he quickly crushed it. No! He told himself, the look on her face would haunt him. No matter what happens in the future, he swore he won't forget her. She was his daisy. She was the beauty of the world. He looked at the daisy again, and carefully, not to break it; he placed it under his clothes, out of view. It rested now over his chest, over his heart.

No one can ever know. This is his secret.

* * *

so? i found it sweet that he put the daisy next to his chest. whatI tried to come out of the ending was that he placed the daisy close to his heart but out of view. It meant that he loves her, he won't deny that, you just can't/won't show it.

should i leave it like that? let me know!

B


End file.
